Tears of an Angel
by laced-with-fire
Summary: A story written around the RyanDan song Tears of an Angel, this was the best category I could find for it.


**Tears of an angel**

**A/N: Right this isn't actually for a play or musical, it's for a song, but this was the best category I could find. The song is Tears of An Angel by RyanDan, no copyright intended.  
**

Alice waited eagerly, watching out the window, he would be here soon. Her housemate, Danny walked past her, smiling and shaking his head. She waited like this every month, watching for Thomas' arrival.

Finally, the blue car pulled into the parking space outside the house. Alice ran down the stairs and opened the door, leaping into the arms of Thomas as he approached. Laughing he picked her up and swung her round, holding her close as she giggled in delight. Finally he put her down and slung an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the house.

'So how are you then little sis?' he enquired, grinning and ducking away from the playful swat aimed at his head.

'I'm not that much smaller than you.' Alice's tone had a delightfully petulant note to it as she pouted in mock outrage.

'Four inches is quite a bit.'

'Not when your brother is only five-eight, that makes you short and me average, so there.'

'Alright, you win. Anyway, back to my original question.'

'I'm good, lecturers heaping assignments and such but there we go.'

They had reached the living room, where Danny lounged on the sofa, flicking through Alice's sketchbook as he did so.

'Hey, Thomas.' He did not look up from the drawing he was studying.

'Hey.' Thomas sat down, looking over Danny's shoulder at the book, Danny turned it slightly, allowing him to see better, Alice merely rolled her eyes.

'Drink?'

'Please.' They both answered simultaneously before grinning. Alice rolled her eyes again before walking from the room.

Thomas stayed for the day as he always did before heading home, leaving Alice and Danny to their lives for another month.

Alice sighed as she checked her watch again, it was half past eleven, Thomas was half an hour late. She looked out of the window again, wondering if he was stuck in traffic, normally he would call her if he was.

After another ten minutes of waiting she called his mobile, it was switched off, typical, he probably hadn't charged it again. Sighing, she got up and headed to her room, deciding that he would turn up soon.

It was five o'clock when the doorbell rang, Alice heard Danny answer the door as she ran down the stairs, a smile on her face.

She stopped when she saw the two police men standing in the hallway, the smile disappearing. They had their hats in their hands and sombre looks on their faces, Danny looked shocked.

'Alice Parks?' Alice nodded. 'We're very sorry, but your brother Thomas was killed in a car crash this morning. We found your name and address in his wallet when we dug it out of the car.'

Alice didn't hear anymore, she sank down onto the stairs, her head in her hands. She felt tears running down her face in hot trails. She vaguely heard her own voice whispering again and again. 'Say it isn't true, tell me it isn't true.'

She didn't notice the police men leave, didn't feel as Danny held her before guiding her to her room.

All she felt was the hole that had been ripped through her, tearing apart everything that she knew.

Thomas was gone.

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It can't be true_

_That I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

Alice cried herself into a restless sleep as she sat curled on her bed, hugging her pillow. Whenever she woke, fresh sobs ripped through her.

Thomas had always been there, always looked after her. When their parents had died, he had dropped all thoughts of going to university and fought desperately against social services to become her legal guardian.

His words as he held her in joy after they had won their fight to stay together echoed in her head. _I promise I will always be there for you._

He had broken his promise, he had left.

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_The tears of angel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

Alice spent the following week in a daze, only rallying to organise the funeral. Danny stood by her, helping her organise everything and holding her when she broke down into fresh tears.

At the funeral he stood beside Alice, his arm around her as she stood blankly. Mechanically she spoke to people, not really caring who they were. After the wake, she asked Danny to drive her to the grave again. He stood a short distance away as she ran her hand over the small wooden cross that sat at the head of the fresh grave, bidding her final and silent farewell to Thomas.

_Stop every clock_

_The stars are in shock_

_The river won't run to the sea_

_I won't let you fly_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't let you slip away from me_

The pencil moved over the paper as Alice added the last touches of shading, her face a mask of concentration. Finally it was done, she came out of the detached state that she always went into when drawing and looked at the page. Sadness coming over her features as she saw what she had drawn.

It was Thomas, he was looking to the side, a half smile on his lips that made people wonder what he knew that they didn't, wind blowing his dark hair about his face.

Tears filled Alice's eyes as she saw her brother on the page, the half amused expression once more on his face. A cry of pain and rage and sadness escaped her as she threw the sketchbook across the room before wrapping her arms around herself.

Danny came rushing in, having heard the noise. He stopped as he nearly stepped on the sketchbook and bent to pick it up. When he saw the drawing, probably the most lifelike that Alice had ever produced, he understood instantly what had caused her outburst.

Gently he knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her, she clung to his jumper, wrapping her fingers in the material as she shook with grief.

'It's not a crime to miss him you know.'

'I want him back.'

'I know.'

'I drew him, and it looks like him, but it's not. It's not enough.'

'You'll see him again someday.' Danny pulled her close, prepared to stay with her as long as he was needed.

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_The tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

It had been a month since Thomas had died. Alice was recovering slowly, she could now talk about him and laugh as she did. She had framed the portrait she had drawn and now smiled at it rather than crying.

Danny placed a cup of tea on the table and she smiled up at him before looking back at her work.

'Do you want to go into town later?'

'Sure, when were you thinking of going?'

'This afternoon, why do you have plans?'

'I was going to visit his grave today.'

'We can go after, I'll pick you up when you're done and we can go then.'

'Alright, I'll call you.'

'O.K.' Alice smiled and reached for her boots, Danny watched as she pulled them on, her white summer dress fluttering as she moved.

'I'll see you later.' Alice smiled and turned towards the door.

The walk to the grave yard took only a few minutes and Alice moved carefully through the rows of stones towards the marble headstone that still gleamed white and new.

'Hello, Thomas.' Gently, she brushed her fingers across the top of the white marble, feeling the smooth, cool stone. She knelt beside the grave, carefully holding the single white rose that she had brought with her and laying it on the carefully trimmed grass.

_So hold on_

_Be strong_

_Every day hope will grow_

After a while, she pulled out her phone and rang Danny, who assured her that he would be there in about two minutes. Alice sat for a moment longer before getting up and walking towards the road.

She was had not gone far when she heard loud shouts and raucous laughter, she turned and was shocked to see a group of youths. They were holding cans of beer in their hands and running through the graves.

Alice watched in horror as one of them took hold of a vase that stood next to a grave and smashed it on the ground, laughing as he did, and the wanton destruction sickened her.

They stopped next to Thomas' grave and one of them bent down, as he straightened, she saw that he had picked up the rose.

Rage filled Alice and she ran back towards them, they hadn't seen her yet so were caught by surprise as she ran full force into the one holding the rose and swung her elbow into his jaw.

Alice heard their surprised shouts and ran at the youth again, stopping when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down, and registered the knife in his hand. She looked up and her eyes met his, fear and shock were written clearly on his face and she knew that he had not meant to do what he had done.

Danny got out of his car and saw Alice stop short in front of the boy, he watched as the youths ran across the grave yard. His eyes widened as he saw Alice fall, dark hair flying around her, her dress flowing around her in swirls of white.

He ran.

When he reached her, Alice was laying beside Thomas' grave, dark blood spread across her dress, reminding Danny of a wine stain. He vaguely heard someone run up behind him and gasp in horror before telling him that they would call for an ambulance.

He knelt beside her, placing his hand over the knife wound, desperately trying to stop the dark pulse of blood. She turned towards him, her dark eyes opening, her breathing coming in gasps.

'Danny.' A small smile formed as she recognised him, turning into a grimace as he pressed on the wound.

'I'm here, Alice, I'm here. You're going to be alright, help is coming.' He placed a hand on her cheek, her skin had turned pale, and now resembled the stone she lay next to.

'I don't think I need it.'

'What do you mean? Of course you do.'

'It wasn't his fault, he didn't mean to, I just didn't see the knife.' Her breath shuddered.

'You're going to be fine.'

'I'm c…cold, Danny.' Her hand reached out beside her towards the rose that had fallen to the ground. Danny watched as she turned her head to look across the grave yard, a smile on her face. 'He's here, he came to look after me like he promised.'

A final sigh escaped her and she lay still. Tears fell down Danny's face as he gathered her in his arms, gently closing her eyes.

_I'm here_

_Don't you fear_

_Little one_

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go_

Alice ran across the grave yard, her pure white dress billowing behind her. She reached Thomas where he stood and leapt into his arms, he swung her round as they both laughed. When he put her down she turned and looked back, watching as Danny cradled her body.

'He'll be alright, I promise.' She looked back at Thomas.

'Are you sure? He seems so sad.'

'Trust me, he'll be fine. Come on, let's go.' He reached out his hand and Alice took it, looking over her shoulder one last time and smiling.

If anyone had looked across the grave yard at that time, they might have seen two faint figures hand in hand that walked away before disappearing.

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

**A/N:****I love people who review, please tel me what you think, constructive criticism good, no flaming.**


End file.
